gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marei
3 4 5 6 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Winterfell" |Erschienen in = 8 Episoden (siehe unten) |Status = Am Leben |Fraktion = Petyr Baelish |Dargestellt von = Josephine Gillan |Sprecher = Ilena Gwisdalla }} Marei (im Original: Marei) ist ein Nebencharakter in der Serie Game of Thrones. Sie tritt das erste Mal in "Der Norden vergisst nicht", der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel auf und wird von Josephine Gillan verkörpert. In der Serie Biographie Marei ist eine Prostituierte, die im Bordell von Petyr Baelish in Königsmund arbeitet. Zu ihren Kunden gehören u.a. Podrick Payn, Bronn, Oberyn Martell und Ellaria Sand sowie Großmaester Pycelle. Staffel 2 Marei beginnt im Bordell von Petyr Baelish zu arbeiten und wird deshalb von Ros in ihre Arbeit dort eingewiesen. Als diese es beim Sex mit einem männlichen Kollegen zu schnell angeht, sagt ihr Ros nach dem von Baelish erhaltenen Rat, dass sie sich langsam in den Akt hineinsteigern müsse. Ros weist sie darauf an, noch am selben Tag bereits mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Ein Kunde beobachtet Marei beim Sex mit dem selben Kollegen durch ein Schauloch in der Wand in einem der Räume, während er befriedigt wird. Staffel 3 Marei, Genna und Kayla sind die drei Prostituierten, welche Tyrion Lennister als Geschenk auswählt, um sich damit bei Podrick Payn dafür zu bedanken, dass dieser ihm das Leben in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gerettet hat. Marei und ihre Kolleginnen sind jedoch so begeistert von Podrick, dass sie kein Geld für ihre Dienste annehmen wollen. Zu Tyrions und Bronns Überraschung erhält dieser die Zahlung wieder zurück. Staffel 4 Sie ist eine von drei Prostituierten, die Olyvar Prinz Oberyn Martell und seiner Mätresse Ellaria Sand bei ihrem Besuch in der Hauptstadt vorstellt. Da die erste ihnen zu schüchtern ist, entkleidet Oberyn Marei, die sich gern mit ihm und Ellaria einlässt, was Ellaria wiederum gefällt. Marei bejaht die Frage von Oberyn, ob sie Frauen mag, was zu ihrer Auswahl führt. Gerade als Marei und Ellaria sich küssen, unterbricht Oberyn die Situation, da er zwei Lennister-Soldaten konfrontiert. Marei nimmt an einer Orgie teil, die von Oberyn, Olyvar, Ellaria und einer weiteren Prostituierten einige Zeit nach dem Tod König Joffrey Baratheons veranstaltet wird. Marei kümmert sich gemeinsam mit einer anderen Prostituierten, um das Wohl von Ellaria. Sie werden jedoch von Tywin Lennister dabei unterbrochen, der das Bordell aufsucht, um Oberyn als Richter bei dem anstehenden Mordprozess seines Sohnes Tyrion zu gewinnen und weitere politische Dinge mit ihm privat besprechen möchte. Marei und die anderen Prostituierten sowie Ellaria verlassen den Raum daraufhin schnell. Staffel 5 Marei schläft mit einem Kunden, als Mitglieder des Militärischen Ordens das Bordell stürmen. Sie wird von den Männern brutal an den Haaren aus dem Raum weggezerrt und ruft um Hilfe. Als die Männer das Etablissement verwüsten und dabei die Prostituierten, darunter auch Marei, auf die Straße zerren, setzt sich Olyvar als Baelishs Verwalter dagegen ein. Er wird jedoch von einem der Mitglieder auf die Nase geschlagen. Staffel 6 Marei leistet Großmaester Pycelle Gesellschaft. Sie liegt auf seinem Bett in seiner Kammer während dieser sich fertig macht und seine Kette umlegt. Sie fragt ihn nach ihrer Bezahlung, was Pycelle abweist, dass er dies später erledigen würde und fordert sie auf zu gehen. Marei tut wie ihr geheißen und steht auf. Staffel 8 Marei, Dirah und Crayah sind die drei Huren, welche gleichzeitig von Ser Bronn bezahlt werden, um mit ihm zu schlafen. Die Freudenmädchen reden darüber, wie einige ihrer Lieblingskunden von einem Drachen getötet wurden. Bronn will die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, indem er damit prahlt, der einzige Mann zu sein, den die drei kennen würden, der einen Drachen abgeschossen und ihn fast getötet hat. Marei stößt ihn darauf um, während sie in einem gleichgültigen Ton sagt, wie mutig er sei und ist dann gleich die erste und auch einzige, die dazu kommt Bronn zu beglücken, da kurz darauf Qyburn hereinplatzt und sein Vergnügen unterbricht, worüber Bronn gar nicht erfreut ist. Marei und ihre zwei Kolleginnen werden dann weggeschickt. Auftritte Trivia *Marei ist eine der Prostituierten, die während der sechs Staffeln am längsten als Charakter erscheint. Sie tritt schon zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel auf und am Ende der sechsten Staffel dann das letzte Mal. Die Schauspielerin Josephine Gillan hat für die siebte Staffel bereits unterschrieben.Mirror Game of Thrones star reveals how role as prostitute saved her from a life of abuse, drugs and prostitution *Ros ist in 14 Episoden zu sehen und besitzt eine längere Screentime als Marei, verstarb jedoch bereits Mitten in der dritten Staffel. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Marei eine Prostituierte die in in Königsmund arbeitet. Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Marei fr:Marei ru:Марея ro:Marei (serial) Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Prostituierte Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Unbekannte Herkunft)